


Hurricane

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt Request Fills, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Het, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Pizza, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Diana wait out Diana’s first hurricane in Man’s World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 29, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 30, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 501  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [2012 LJ Sixth Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/974203.html) for [Northernwalker](northernwalker.livejournal.com). Pairing: Steve/Diana. Prompts: _Her First Hurricane, Fluff._

_While the winds blow,_  
_We are safe,_  
_Inside,_  
_By the fire,_  
_As the storm rages._

  


**Sarah Selkirk**  
**"While The Winds Blow"**  
**1961 C.E.**

The storm raged outside, the wind howling as it roared around the corners of the house. A fire crackled in the fireplace and soft music played from the ancient stereo. The smell of leftover pizza warming in the oven wafted from the kitchen toward the two lovers sitting on the living room couch.

Steve sat with his stocking feet propped up on the coffee table with Diana snuggled up against him. They were both dressed in jeans. Steve wore a faded Captain America T-shirt and Diana wore a new Xena T-shirt. Her dark hair was wild as she held it in place with her tiara. Steve’s blond hair was mussed as she ran her fingers through it.

“Your first unprotected hurricane, eh?” Steve asked, nuzzling Diana’s neck.

“Yes.” She laughed. “It sounds vaguely obscene.”

His blue eyes sparkled. “Like unprotected sex?”

“Oh, yes.” She traced her finger down his cheek. “There were storms back home but we were protected by the Goddesses. We did not have to fear Nature’s fury.” She looked out the window at the bending trees. “I feel that I should be out there.”

“Can you command a storm?”

“No.”

“Then until J’onn calls you, there’s no need to be out there.”

“He _is_ monitoring the storm.”

“That’s right.” Steve brushed back a strand of hair from Diana’s shoulder. “And Hal and Clark are on patrol, too. If they need you, they’ll call you. Until then, you’re stuck with me.”

Diana smiled, relaxing into Steve’s embrace. “You are a wonderfully cozy alternative to the storm, Beloved.”

“Mmm, I’m glad of that, Angel.” Steve checked his watch. “The pizza should be warmed up.” He rose from the couch while Diana opened a bottle of wine.

“Ah, leftover pizza and a good bottle of wine. Food for the Gods, my darling.” 

Steve laughed as he took the pizza out of the oven and brought it into the living room with plates. “One pepperoni-and-green pepper pizza fit for a Princess, my dear.”

Diana smiled as she poured the wine into the glasses on the coffee table. “Borne by a Prince.”

“Aww, that’s sweet, Angel, but I’m not Bruce Wayne.”

“Bruce is quite lovely, my darling, but you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

Steve blushed as he sat down next to her. The wind rattled the windowpanes as he said, “You have a silver tongue, Angel.”

Diana bit into a slice of hot pizza. “The better to taste fine things, my love.”

Steve smirked as he ate his own slice, the lights flickering. He shut the lamp off and the firelight illuminated the scene. Steve hoped that Diana would not be called, but if she was summoned, he would proudly see her off.

But for now he could take care of her and they could wait out the storm, secure in their own safe haven.


End file.
